marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carnage
Layout change So, would it be reasonable to suggest doing to this page what was done to the Venom page, listing Kasady as the original and main character, and putting the other holders of the symbiote underneath? --Spencerz 17:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we didn't previously have a method for situations where there have been multiple characters who utilized the same name. This is something I've recently come up with as far as layout/format, and if we really like it, I can work on coding it into the Disambiguation template code so that it's easier to implement. Maybe something like: | Main Alternate1 = | Main Alternate2 = :What do you think? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's a good idea, especially for those characters in suits, or symbiotes, that can be worn by numerous people. It'll help to bring to light those other characters that have the identity other than the main charcter. --Spencerz 04:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : I personally don't think any of those alternates wore the symbiote long enough to be given spots at the top of the page. The thing about the Venom page is that Gargan had a lengthy run as Venom, Flash Thompson is the current host and appears to be in for the long haul (for the time being), and Angelo Fortunato never had another superhuman alias. It's a neat idea in theory but all of the characters listed at the top of this page only wore the Carnage suit for two issues tops, hardly noteworthy enough. Otherwise the Venom page should have Ann Weyeng, Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, Wolverine, and Kulan Gath listed as well since they all wore the symbiote at times within Earth-616 continuity.Scarletspiderfan 01:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, we should really only have the character most well-known for that alias, and anyone else who's CURRENTLY using the alias at the top, similar to how Captain America is set up (although, I guess Burnside and Bucky can go from that now, but at one point, the layout was set up because Steve was dead, Bucky was the current Cap, and Burnside was also running around as Cap). Featuring every character to use an alias at the top would just end up being a pain. Look at pages like Captain Marvel (Noh-Varr, Mar-Vell, Genis-Vell, Phyla-Vell, and Monica Rambeau have all been big characters using that name, not to mention Khn'nr, who isn't as well-known, but had his own mini-series) or Nova, for instance. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :So for starters, I think we need to change the set up like this for multiple character Identities. If we list them like this, it should be people using (or used) that actual name. Pages like Hawkeye, Vulture and Human Torch are some examples. Current people might not be an all-around good idea, because some identities have no one "Big Name", or current user (see Hobgoblin and Jack O'Lantern.) :Symbiotes, on the other hand, are different, because the person under them can change between issues. :With that said, I can see your argument for Carnage. Cletus is dead, but no one else is using Carnage's name, and these folks were just "Carnage" for a short story arc (I think Tanis was actually called "Scorn" anyway). But I do believe we should at leaast leave the bit about the symiobte itself in. :To comment on some of the other points: *I don't really know anything about the "Captain Marvel" mantle, but I again bring up Hobgoblin and Jack O'Lantern, both identities that have had a revolving door of men (and women) behind the mask, and the main one's are breifly covered on their pages. I'm not saying to set up Captain Marvel's disambig page like that, but it's a thought. *As for Venom, Brock, no matter what he goes by now, will always be the man associated with the name Venom. Flash and Gargan should stay, as Flash is the current "Venom", and Gargan was a longrunning substitute (Alternate realities even use Gargan as Venom instead of Eddie.) Fortunato is a toss up. He was short-lived, but it's really all he is notable for. And again, I think the symbiote should stay. :As for the other possible "Venom"s you listed: *Ann Weyeng was "She-Venom". *Peter Parker was still "Spider-Man". Venom didn't come about till Brock used it for villianry. *Ben was never called "Venom" either (as far as I know). *Wolverine's "Symbiote" was not the Venom symbiote, it was something made by Dr. Doom. *What's a Kulan Gath? (I have no knowledge of him/her, so I don't know if it qualifies or not.) :To sum up a point, I think that it should be a case-by-case thing. That's just my two cents. --Spencerz 14:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, Cletus Kasady isn't dead. He's very much alive and actively using the Carnage name (and set to star in yet another mini-series, following his return in Carnage Vol 1). ::Tanis DID, briefly, use the Carnage name when possessed by the Carnage symbiote, but took the name Scorn after melding with Carnage's offspring. ::--GrnMarvl14 17:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::My main point regarding Carnage's "alternates" on this page is that none of those hosts were ever really "Carnage" but just possessed by the symbiote for an extremely brief amount of time (Jameson and Silver Surfer each for like one issue?). The example of Hobgoblin, Human Torch, Captain Marvel, and Jack O'Lantern isn't the same because all of those characters actually took those identities and had a notable presence in comics, while the alternates here weren't so. Ultimately the "Venom" page has hosts who had notable roles at the top, while this page is just listing random other characters who obscurely wore the symbiote for a time. I wouldn't consider "Carnage" and alias for Norinn Radd or John Jameson.Scarletspiderfan 17:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Video Game Version Shouldn't the Carnage from the video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimension be there in the Video games section---ExtremeSSJ4 01:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, that's the Carnage from the Ultimate Universe, I believe. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That is in fact the Ultimate incarnation of Carnage. --Spencerz 19:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)